Frank Castle
Frank Castle is a popular Marvel comic book character who had been adapted three times by different cast and crew members and also appeared in a video game form. He is set to also be a character that appears in the "Daredevil" Netflix streaming series. The Punisher (1989 film) In this version, Castle is the city's most wanted, and most mysterious, vigilante. He has killed 125 people in the last 5 years. He is The Punisher (Dolph Lundgren), a one-man weapon against crime. In reality, the Punisher is Frank Castle, an ex-cop whose family was murdered by mobsters. Now legally declared dead, he strikes back from beyond the grave, killing mobsters wherever he can find them. As a result of this, the mobsters families have weakened, forcing Gianni Franco, the leader of one of the families, to come in and take control of the families. Franco has a plan to bring the families together as one unit. However, this has attracted the attention of the Yakuza, Asia's most powerful crime syndicate, who decide to take over the families and all their interests. In order to sway the mobsters to their cause, they kidnap their children. Now the Punisher must fight to save the lives of the children of the people he has fought against for five years, while at the same time fighting alongside the man who killed his family. The Punisher (2004 film) After an undercover operation where Bobby Saint, son of corrupt businessman Howard Saint (John Travolta), is killed by FBI agent and ex-Soldier, Frank Castle (Thomas Jane) retires. Howard, holding Castle responsible for the death of his son, has his men murder Frank's family during a family reunion and leaves Frank for dead. Frank was then found by Candelaria, who the locals believed was a witch doctor and taken care by him. Days later, Frank was healed and return to his home, now burned out and haunted by memories of his family, Frank sets out to avenge them and becomes a judge, jury and executioner known as "The Punisher", his trademark skull shirt being a final gift from Castle's son before his death. He went to a storage building where most of his weapons and gear in a huge chest which includes handguns, Machine Guns, Knifes, bow and arrows, mines, Gernades, short shotguns, and bombs. Frank move in an old apartment where his neighbors were Joan: waitress, Jimbo: an opera and food-loving fat boy, and Dave: a piercing cover skinny video game spacker. Castle sets out to punish Howard Saint and his associates in a one-man war, refusing to give up until those responsible are dead, including tricking Saint into killing his wife and head bodyguard by manipulating evidence to make him think that they are having an affair. He then launched an attack on Howard's club: Saints and Sinners. He took many of Howard Saint's henchmen including Howard's son: John with multiply weapons. Frank then confronted Howard outside and they have a standoff which Frank wins. As Howard lies down, Frank then took and threw pictures of Quentin killing another man in front of him by quoting: "I made you killed you're best friend." Then he took out one of Livia's earring and threw in front of him, quoting: "I made you killed you're wife." As Howard lies on the ground defeated that his criminal empire has fallen and Frank told him: "Now and I killed you." Frank dragged Howard by leg and tied him to the back of his car and placed a bomb on it. He turned it and the car droved automatically towards a car yard. As Frank walks away, he activates the bombs with a remote which blows up the cars he planted on, then goes inside his car and remotely activated the last one which set Howard on him, killing him at last. Frank droved off and as he droved the exploded cars form a giant flaming skull, on that same night the Punisher was born. He later return his apartment, having for fulfilled his mission, he's getting ready to commit suicide, but then a vision of Maria appears and he changes his mind. Castle packs up and leaves, not before speaking to Joan who told him good memories can save you're life. As he leaves, he left a surprise for her, Dave, and Jimbo., revealing he left a ton of money in the cabinet that he stole from saint's bank for them. Castle accepts his fate that he died with his family and now accepts his life as vigilante waging war on crime. He stands on the Sunshine Skyway Bridge alones and vows, "Those who do evil to others, Killers, Rapists, Psychos, Sadists...will come to know me let well. Frank Castle is dead. Call me...The Punisher." On the Extended Cut DVD released on November 21, 2006 with 17 minutes of additional footage, most of which revolves around the character Jimmy Weeks (Russell Andrews), and Frank realizing that it was his friend that sold him out to Howard Saint. Features also include a black and white stop motion animated scene, set in Kuwait based on and partially done by artist Tim Bradstreet, and a Punisher comic book gallery. An extended version of the song "In Time" by Mark Collie also appears in the closing credits of the extended cut DVD. The Punisher (video game) In 2005, a violent videogame exclusively designed for adult players was released by Volition, Inc. In this game, players take control of the vigilante hero to track down criminals and make them pay for their deeds. The game's story is a loose mixture of the 2004 film (and the character is once again voiced by Thomas Jane), as well as the 2000 mini-series, "Welcome Back, Frank", written by Garth Ennis and pencilled by Steve Dillon, wherein the character has no aversion to committing acts of extreme (if not gratuitous) violence. Punisher: War Zone Waging his one-man war on the world of organized crime, ruthless vigilante-hero Frank Castle (Ray Stevenson) sets his sights on overeager mob boss Billy "Jigsaw" Russoti (Dominic West). After Russoti is left horribly disfigured by Castle, he sets out for vengeance under his new alias: Jigsaw and along with his brother Loony Bin Jim. With the "Punisher Task Force" hot on his trail and the FBI unable to take Jigsaw on, Frank must stand up to the formidable army that Jigsaw has recruited before more of his evil deeds go unpunished. Gallery DHS- Frank Castle (Dolph Lundgren) in The Punisher (1989).jpg|Frank Castle in the 1989 Dolph Lundgren film DHS- Frank Castle (Thomas Jane) in The Punisher (2004).JPG|Appearing in the 2004 Thomas Jane film punisher_game.jpg|Appearing in the 2005 videogame DHS- Frank Castle AKA The Punisher (Ray Stevenson) in War Zone (2008).jpg|Appearing in the 2008 Ray Stevenson film 2004_the_punisher_002.jpg ps2review.co.uk wallpaper - The Punisher.jpg Frank_Castle__The_Punisher_by_Monta.jpg punisherwarzone_l_2.jpg Thomas_Jane_in_The_Punisher_Wallpaper_5_800.jpg 1-punisher-warzone.jpg punisher-comparison.jpg DHS- Colin Salmon in Punisher War Zone.jpg Category:Police officers Category:Antihero Category:Heroes Category:Characters with a high body count Category:Videogame characters Category:Characters with military experience Category:Characters played by Dolph Lundgren Category:Characters played by Thomas Jane Category:Characters played by Ray Stevenson Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:The Punisher (1989) characters Category:The Punisher (2004) characters Category:Punisher: War Zone characters Category:Comic Book Movie Characters